Save me - Ahsoka FF
by withmymemories
Summary: After a mission went horrible wrong, Padawan Ahsoka Tano gets kidnapped by bounty hunter Cad Bane. Can her Master Anakin Skywalker save her before it's too late? Rated T for violence. Please note that english is not my native language. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes etc.
1. Chapter I - Storm over Kuat

Chapter I - Storm over Kuat

Ahsoka Tano, a young Togruta padawan, was running to the bridge of the Resolute, the star destroyer she and her master Anakin Skywalker were currently on. In her head she was repeating the orders her master had given her. Her mission was to take her squadron of clones and Y-wing starfighters and attack an armada of separatists ships, which were destroying a republic base just outside of Kuat, the planet where most of the republic gunships were made. It was an important base and the republic couldn't afford to lose it.

Ahsoka was slightly out of breath as she stormed in the control room where commander Rex and Anakin where leaning over a hologram, discussing strategies.

"I'm here Master." Ashoka said panting and stood next to Rex. "My group's ready to take on those separatist-asses!"

Anakin considered his padawan with a glance "Good. Tell them to fire at the guns, it would take too long to destroy the whole ships."

"Alright Master, we will do our best." Ashoka said, already on her way back out of the control room.

Anakin smiled after his young and energetic padawan."I know Snips, now go and get your soldiers."

 _A couple of minutes later_ , the togruta and her men stood in the hangar, ready and waiting for their signal.

"Ahsoka," came Anakins voice out of the comlink on her wrist, "we cleared the air around the base as far as possible. Go now!"

"Okay Master." Ahsoka replied into the comlink and turned to her awaiting team.

" You heard him guys, so who's in for some damage on the separatist fleet?"

 _Ahsoka was nervous when_ her formation flew into battle. She had lots of battle experience, much more anyone in her age should have, but this was one of the few missions where she had the command over the clones. They were counting on her, she couldn't let them down!

"Okay, Master Anakin said that we have to aim for their guns. Coric, you and your men fly left, Strike, you and your team come with me. We'll take the right side of the fleet and meet in the middle."

" Yes Sir. " Coric and Strike replied at once before they parted.

" I hope we can do this R4. " Ahsoka murmured to her astro-droid which beeped encouraging.

 _The minutes flew past_ as Ahsoka and the clones fired at the seperatist ships, everything went quite well Ahsoka thought. Yeah, it was difficult but it always was, this mission was comparatively easy.

"I have two Vulture Droids on my tail!" Strike suddenly yelled.

"Try to shake them off." Ashoka answered while she turned her Y-wing around, scanning for Strike, then her heart stopped abruptly. Five more separatist gunships were now surrounding her squadron. It only took her a few seconds before she had her control back. Right when Anakins loud and urgent voice came out of her comlink.

"Ahsoka get out of there NOW! It was a trap, you have to withdrawal now!"

" But Master, we didn't destroy all of the guns! The base will be lost if we withdrawal now!"

" No 'buts' Ahsoka! You can't destroy all of the ships, especially not now!" he sounded angry, "You're going to get yourself and your team killed before you get the chance to save the base!"

" But Master.. "

" No Ahsoka, you come back here immediately! That's an order!"

" Yes Master." Ahsoka replied in a low voice. "Coric, Strike, we are retreating!" she turned to the others, "Get your men out of here as fast as possible! Back to the Resolute!"

 _They flew back to the_ star destroyer, trying to avoid any more conflicts with Vulture Droids and the new gunships, which wasn't that easy. When they reached the Resolute and landed in the hangar, only four out of ten Y-wings were left.

Ashoka was stunned with grief over the losses, her heart aching with pain and sorrow. If she'd only listened to her master. They wouldn't have lost so much time and could've gone back quicker. More would be alive.

Anakin entered the hangar and saw his young apprentice standing by her fighter, head hanging down. He could guess how much the loss affected her, she had such a big heart. The jedi weren't allowed attachment, but Anakin didn't believe in that rule and he was sure Ahsoka did neither.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked and put a hand on his padawans shoulder.

"Am I alright? More than half of my squadron is dead Master and you ask if I am alright?! And we didn't even nearly save the base.." she sounded angry but Anakin saw the pain in her big, blue eyes. He was going to tell her that she couldn't just question or ignore his orders, but he figured that it wasn't the best time for that. Instead he lifted her chin with a finger.

"Look Ahsoka, it wasn't your fault! It was a trap, no one could've known that more gunships were coming."

" I know Master but.. you said before that my team is counting on me. I was responsible for them and I couldn't protect them."

" This is war Ahsoka, people are dying. Just think of how many lives you have already saved!"

" Yes ... Master." She started walking away towards the exit, " I will see you later."

Ashoka knew that people were dying in the war, that people had to die to save others but she felt as if she had lost more than those men. It was her mission and she had failed it. She would do anything to make sure that never happened again!


	2. Chapter II-The Master and the Apprentice

Chapter II - The Master and the Apprentice

When commander Rex, Ahsoka and Anakin were finally back on Corusant, Ahsokas mood hadn't improved. The young Togruta was still unusual quiet. Anakin was a bit worried about his padawan when she said goodbye to him and Rex and left with hanging shoulders for her quarters. He decided that he would go and see Padme since he hadn't seen his wife in a couple of days, maybe she could give him some advise how he should handle this whole situation.

"Come in." Anakin heard Padme's soft voice when he nocked on her door. He smiled and went inside.

"Anakin!" Padme hurried to him and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her chest and closed his eyes. For several seconds they stood in this position, then Padme leaned away and looked at her husband, worry in her gentle, brown eyes.

"Is everything alright? I heard about your mission.. was it that bad?"

Anakin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. " I mean we lost almost a complete squadron and we couldn't protect the base over Kuat but.. " he looked out of one of the big windows in Padme's office. You could see over miles of silver skyscrapers, the sunlight gleaming on the roofs. ".. It was just a base, important but not that important for the further course of the war. It's replaceable. I'm more worried about Ahsoka. The loss of her men hit her very hard.. More than I thought to be honest. "

"She is young and has a big heart." Padme said calmly to Anakin. She knew that both, he and his apprentice didn't agree with certain jedi rules. Still, she loved Ahsoka like a sister or daughter and was worried about the young Togruta. "Did you try to speak with her?"

" I did.. Kind of." Anakin looked helplessly to Padme. " What do you reckon I should do now?"

"First of all, think about how you would feel in this situation. She is young and reckless but also vulnerable. What would you want to do if you were in her place?"

" I would want to fix things, try to save the mission."

" Exactly! " Padme beamed at her husband. "Go to the council Anakin, there must be something you two can do."

When Anakin went to his padawans quarters a couple hours later, he found Ahsoka sitting on the bed in her small and messy bedroom, cleaning her lightsaber. He nocked gently on the open door to her room and leaned against the doorframe. The Togruta looked up.

"Master.. is everything alright?" She sounded not that sad anymore, thought Anakin with relief.

" As a matter of fact, no Snips. We lost a base today and we somehow have to make up for that. "

Ahsokas eyes went sad again. " I'm sorry Master, I..." but Anakin interrupted her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Stop right there, It. Wasn't. Your. Fault. Okay?" he looked his apprentice in her bright blue eyes and felt the closeness between them. He remembered the missions they went on together, the countless jokes and fights between them. He loved her like a sister. She and Obi Wan were his closest and best friends. He wanted her to smile again, the sad look didn't suit her very well. Ahsoka waited for him to continue.

" Look, I went to the council, I told them about the trap. Yes, it was an important base but as I told the council, it isn't irreplaceable." He paused. " They told me that there are already new plans for a new base in the outer rim. They don't have the exact plans and location yet, where the base and the new shipyard will be and so on. Now here's our part of the plan, our new mission. "

"We are gonna get those plans!" Ahsoka sounded excited, that was her opportunity to make up for her lost mission. Even if it wasn't a super thrilling one.

" Yes that's correct Snips." Anakin smiled as he saw the life and energy returning to his padawan. " We will get the plans and bring them to the council and the senat."

" So where do we get those plans?" Ahsoka asked.


	3. Chapter III - The dream

Chapter III - The Dream

 _Ahsoka was running to_ the 'Twilight', where her master Anakin and the astrodroid R2D2 were already waiting for her. She was out of breath as she came to a halt before the ship but was also excited about the new mission.

" Sorry that I'm late Master! I met Master Plo on my way."

" It's alright Snips." Anakin replied and walked inside the Twilight, artoo and Ahsoka following him. He knew that his padawan and Master Plo Koon were really close, since he was the one who had found the Togruta and brought her to the Jedi in the first place. Ahsoka cared about him and loved him deeply. On their flight out of Corusant, Anakin explained what they were going to do next.

" We will fly to Alderaan. There lives a guy named Kit Hadlo, he will give us the plans and the new location for the new base. "

" How comes that he knows all of that stuff ?" Ahsoka asked while she set 'Alderaan' as the new destination, "I thought that's top secret and all."

Anakin chuckled and looked at his apprentice, an amused look in his eyes, "Did it ever occur to you, that someone has to make those plans for the Republic? Kit Hadlo is one guy who does that. Did you think there was a hidden box or something, full of industry plans for the Republic?"

" Haha very funny Master." Ahsoka replied and nudged him slightly but couldn't hide a smile. Artoo bleeped happily in the background as they flew to Alderaan.

 _The flight took several hours_ and since Ahsoka hadn't slept very well during the last night, she laid down on one of the benches in the Twilight, resting one arm under her montrals, the other one on her stomach and closed her eyes to get some rest before they landed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

 _Ahsoka was running down a hall, it was dark and it stank horribly of burned flesh. She had to find Anakin, they had to leave the ship!_

 _She thought she saw the blue light of his lightsaber in some distance._

 _" Master! " she shouted and stormed around a corner, then she stopped abruptly. Anakin was not there but Rex was lying on the floor, a red puddle of blood around him._

 _"NO!" she screamed and fell on her knees. Only then did she notice the other clones lying behind the captain, blaster holes in their chests. Fury filled her veins, right as she heard a cold laugh behind her. It sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where she had heard it before._

 _She turned around, but it was no one there. Suddenly the ground under her feet began to shake, she started running again, desperately to find her master. They had to get off the ship now!_

 _An explosion shook the ship and she was hurled against a wall. Pain shot through her small body but she stood up again and continued running. She turned around another corner and saw Anakin. Relief filled her body._

 _" Master Rex is dead! We have to get off this ship RIGHT NOW before it's gonna explode!"_

 _Anakin opened his mouth to respond but the sound of a blaster stopped him. Blood dripped out of the wound on his chest. Anakin looked at his chest in unbelief, then to his apprentice, before he collapsed to the ground._

"No!" Ahsoka shot upright, her eyes wide and breathing heavily. She was covered in sweat. She wanted to get up but a hand on her shoulder was holding her back.

" Ahsoka! Snips! Hey! It's okay." Anakin was kneeling next to her on the ground, eyes deeply concerned. "You had a nightmare that's all."

Anakin took off his glove and put a hand on Ahsokas forehead, the young togruta was burning hot. He took hold of her shoulders.

"Everything is alright Ahsoka. You had a nightmare that's all."

" Yes .. I just.. I don't know." Ahsoka had calmed down a little and stood up, Anakin followed her, still looking worried. " I'm okay." she smiled a bit. " I just need something to eat." She turned and went to the get her bag.

Anakin was worried to see his padawan in this condition. Something was wrong. He had watched Ahsoka for a little while when he went to look for her ten minutes ago. He had found her on one of the benches, fast asleep. He had watched her calm face and the even breathing. Then suddenly something had changed, she had looked as if she'd been in pain. He had wanted to wake her up, but she did it the same moment he'd been kneeling down next to her.

Maybe it was really just a bad dream but still, he had never seen his apprentice so disbanded before just because of a nightmare..


	4. Chapter IV - Cad Bane

**Chapter IV - Cad Bane**

 _Their ship exited hyperspace_ and they landed on Alderaan. They met with Kit Hadlo in a bar, he had already awaited them there. He gave them a flash drive which held the location and information about the new base. When Anakin and Ashoka had made sure that everything really was on that chip, they left Alderaan again. It hadn't taken long but Anakin was glad about it, he was still worried about his padawans uneasiness about the nightmare and wanted her back in Corusant as fast as possible.

 _They were already back in space_ and almost at Corusant, when artoo bleeped warningly.

" Master, our scanners found a ship which is coming in our direction." Ashoka said with a look at the scanners.

" What ship?" Anakin leaned over his padawans shoulder and gasped in surprise. " That's Cad Bane's ship!"

" Cad Bane ?" Ashoka looked surprised and worried at the name of the bounty hunter, they had met once or twice and it hadn't been pleasant situations. " What is he doing here?"

"I have no clue Snips. Be prepared for everything."

 _As the ship came closer,_ Anakin and Ahsoka grabbed their lightsabers, ready for everything. They heard a metal sound as Bane's ship docked on the Twilight. They waited, then the door swung open and Cad Bane stood before them a sneer on his face.

" Skywalker, what a nice surprise." He said in his rough voice then looked to Ahsoka standing next to Anakin. " And your Togruta youngling." he bowed mockingly.

" What do you want Bane?" Anakin said between gritted teeth.

" Oh I just want the flash drive you picked up on Alderaan." He gestured to the blaster on his side. " Kit Hadlo said that two Jedi came and took it." he smiled suggestively.

Ahsoka shivered as she understood Bane's hint. Hadlo was dead. Grief filled her heart.

" We will never give it to you!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber, Bane was still smiling.

" I never expected you to just give it to me Skywalker, I'm gonna get it myself!" He stepped aside and five magnaguards entered the ship. Those were normally used by General Grievous or Count Dooku.

Ahsoka didn't have time to wonder about that. She jumped at the same time as she ignited her green lightsaber, came hurtling back down and sliced one of the magnaguards in half before it could even swing its electro-staff at her. She then backflipped over another one, so that she stood back to back with Anakin, who fought two of the droids at the same time. The battle blended and it was a mess.

" We need backup Snips!" Anakin yelled over the sound of Bane's blaster and the slashing of their lightsabers hitting the electro-staffs. " Go to the control room and contact Obi-Wan! He should get Rex and some others and come up here! Now Ahsoka GO!"

Ahsoka nodded, deflected a blaster bolt, sending it back to Bane and stormed to the door which let to the control room. When she was through it she dashed along the hall, listening for anyone who might follow her. She didn't want to leave her master alone but she had to contact master Kenobi first.

 _She reached the control room_ and stormed to the holoprojector in the middle. She pressed the button which send a signal to the council and waited tensely. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon appeared, looking worried as they saw the hunted look on the Togrutas face.

" Little 'Soka, what's wrong?" Plo Koon asked.

" Bane's here Masters, he wants the flash drive! He has magna guards and Anakin is fighting them alone right now! We need reinforcement! There are too many!"

Obi-Wan yelled some commands in his comlink then turned back to Ahsoka.

" We'll be there immediately Ahsoka, just stay.. Ahsoka look out!"

She heard the cold laugh right as she saw the horrified look in Obi-Wans eyes. "The dream!" Ahsoka thought and spun round, grabbing her lightsaber but a hand pulled her back. An arm wrapped around her neck and another grabbed her lightsaber. Ahsoka fought and struggled but her captor was really strong.

" Stop it little brat! " she heard Cad Bane hissing before something hit her head and her vision faded, everything went black. "NO!" was the last thing she heard before the darkness drowned her.

 _Anakin was still fighting the magnaguards_ when he noticed that Bane was missing. He had some cuts on his upper arm but otherwise no serious injurys. He looked around but couldn't find the bounty hunter anywhere. He was about to go looking for Bane, when the remaining droids got some kind of signal and made their way back to Bane's ship. Anakin heard another sound and saw Obi-Wan's ship flying to them. _"Bane probably gave up when he saw our reinforcement . Coward."_ The Jedi thought and retracted his lightsaber. _" Where's Ahsoka?"_ His padawan should be back already, she contacted the council, so where was she?

 _Bane's ship left only seconds_ before Obi-Wan's docked on the Twilight. Captain Rex and some of the 501st stormed in, blasters ready, Anakin's old master ahead of them.

" You're too late." Anakin greeted them, " Bane's already left, has gotten cold feet." he grinned.

" Anakin, " Obi-Wan had a serious expression on his face, that couldn't mean anything good "Where's Ahsoka?"

" I don't know, I just wondered that too though..why?" A dark premonition crept upon Anakin.

" Bane has her." Obi-Wan sighed, "he took her while she contacted us, we saw her getting knocked down."

" What ?! WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK NOW!"

" We will." Obi- Wan tried to appease his former padawan. " But why take your Padawan? Ahsoka said Bane was after the flash drive ?"

" We both took a look at the chip when Hadlo gave it to us, to make sure it was real. Ahsoka saw the information on it." He sighed, already imagining what horrors Bane would do to his apprentice to get the information. " We have to find her." ...

 _Hey, I hoped you liked those few chapters so far:) Please review if you have any ideas, comments or suggestions_ _Always happy to hear from you! xx - N_


	5. Chapter V - The Beginning

**Chapter V - The Beginning**

 _Ahsoka awoke in a dark and cold room_ , it didn't had any windows, was really small and had dark stone walls and a metal door. "Ugh." Ahsoka groaned and rubbed her back-lekku which hurt from Bane's hit earlier. How much time had passed ? Where was Master Anakin? Did Bane get the flash drive? Many questions swirled in her head when she heard the metal door open. She stood up as Bane and one of the magna guards entered the small room.

"So we meet again little Togruta." Bane said in his rough voice and grinned.

"What a pleasure." Ahsoka snapped sarcastically. Bane just laughed and came closer but Ahsoka didn't move back, she wasn't afraid of the bounty hunter. " What do you want from me anyways?"

"You see youngling, I found a better way to get the information my customer wants." He smiled. " Oh it will be fun working with you."

" Well, I would tell your customer he should look for a better bounty hunter the next time he wants someone to get something. It seems like you can't even manage to steal a flash drive."

Bane made a quick gesture with his hand and the magna guard stepped forward and stabbed Ahsoka in the ribs with its electro-staff. Electric shocks zapped her body. When the droid removed the staff the small Togruta was curled on the floor, panting.

Bane was smiling. " You will tell me everything you know about the plans for the new base." he said.

" Sorry to disappoint you but uh nope, not gonna happen." Ahsoka pressed between gritted teeth. The next load electro shocks hit her and she pressed her lips together to keep herself from screaming.

"Don't worry youngling, you will." With that Bane and the droid left the room.

When Ahsoka heard the door closing, she curled up against the wall and closed her eyes. Her ribs hurt where the electro-staff had stabbed her. She wouldn't tell Bane anything! She couldn't mess this up, not again, not after her last mission.. She hoped that her master was looking for her though..

 _Bane was annoyed by_ the snippy little Togruta. It also annoyed him that he didn't get the flash drive and had to use the youngling now to get at the information. When he contacted Count Dooku he was still pissed about the circumstances.

"Did you get the flash drive?" Dooku asked as soon as his hologram showed up.

"No." Bane answered but kept talking before the Count could interrupt him, " But I got Skywalker's pet and Hadlo said that they both took a look at the information on that flash drive."

"So you're planning to get what we need out of that child." Dooku said and crossed his arms, his expression not revealing what he thought. It wasn't a question either and Bane waited till he continued speaking.

"Do what you have to do, but do not kill her.. We might still need her, and Bane.." Dooku said, his hologram fading, " Do not take forever. Sidious does not like to wait." With that his hologram-self vanished.

 _This chapter is a bit shorter than the last ones, I'm sorry but the following will be longer.:) So what is going to happen to Ahsoka? Can Anakin find her in time? Please review, I always love to hear from you!_ _️ till the next time! xx - N_


End file.
